bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sable the Black Aegis
- Casual Clothes= - True Form= - }} |Age = 9,620 |Gender = Female |Race = Order Elemental |Classification = Knight of Order, Vasto Lorde |Affiliation = Ordo Autem Lux (The OAL) |Origin = Stabilis Est Mundus (The Unchanging World) |Powers = Order Manipulation |Weapons = Unknown, seemingly none |Equipment = Pitch-black, extravagant armor |Status = Active |Face Claim = N/A |Player = Preacher (Player)|Birthday = None}} "Sit tibi pax in Oblivionis. Perish before the might of order." Sable did not come to Rigel Prima through a Rift. She entered the realm through a completely different kind of portal. Not one of magic, or science, or divinity... But one of necessity. In her home realm, she was called to Rigel Prima, a chaotic world, to restore order and perfect her own chaotic imperfections, like all of the OAL are to do. Skills and Abilities Extreme Physical Power When donning her armor, Sable's strength is so great that she finds that she must hold herself back substantially in order to keep herself from destroying everything around her. This is due to her being one of the very few Vasto Lorde; Knights of Order possessing enough power to destroy 100,000,000 minions of Chaos in battle. However, if situations get serious enough, and Sable decides to unlock her full potential... Gods help whoever is caught in the crossfire. Order Manipulation As a being born of pure order, it makes sense for Sable to have control over the concept of Order itself. This power is incredibly versatile, and allows the user to be incredibly creative with how they use it. There are many usages for this skill, so below are Sable's currently known techniques. * Order Energy Manipulation: '''Sable is able to control the energy exhumed by the concept of order, allowing her to manipulate it in various way. She can fire off blasts of order energy, or perhaps create an energy blade. Defensively, she is able to construct shields and even small minions out of the energy. * '''Restoration: By manipulating an object's state of Order, Sable can repair almost any object, as long as it isn't complex machinery. By removing the chaos that is destruction, she can force an object to regain its natural state of order. This also can be used on people to heal wounds, restoring the perfection of the body and forcing any wounds shut and any illnesses out. * Destruction Inducement: While tasked with the restoration and keeping of Order, a Knight of Order can still use their powers in the opposite direction. By removing the order from an object, Sable can thrust any object into chaos and disarray, effectively destroying it, or at the very least making it very unstable. She can cause buildings to topple in on themselves, or armor to crumble apart. Of course, she would repair any damage immediately after, unable to stand the sight of disorder and chaos. * Emotional Suppression: By default, Knights of Order do feel emotion. They see emotion as a "necessary chaos" as it allows them to sympathize and act compassionate towards the worlds they are tasked to protect. However, there are times when emotion simply gets in the way of thinking in an orderly and rational manner. By manipulating the chaos of emotion, Sable can completely mute her humanity, or the emotions of others, at a whim. This is very useful for calming herself, or others, down, and has been used to cease many riots and uprisings in the past. * Order Inducement: Even in the midst of nothing but chaos, a Knight of Order has the power to quell all disorderly forces in their vicinity. Gigantic riots, chaotic firefights, even wars can be forced to obey order. While not always effective in very large situations, Order Inducement can be used as a very useful tool to soothe the OCD-like obsession with organization and order most Knights have. They can instantly arrange anything into an orderly, structured system. True Form Knights of Order always take on the appearance of the race that populates most of the world they are sent to. Because of this, they are never seen in their true form, because to shed the disguise and become such an alien being would violate Order. However, sometimes causing a little Chaos is the only way to bring about Order later on, and survive. By abandoning her human form, Sable can be free in her true form and gain a substantial power boost, in addition to gaining a much, much larger size. While most Knights true forms are around the size of a human, if not only a few feet taller... Sable's is nearly the size of a medium-sized skyscraper. Personality Order, organization, structure. These words are sacred to a Knight of Order, as any can tell you. As a being of pure order, the driving force for any Knight of Order, Sable included, are those three things. This isn't to say that all Knights are the same, however. Just... very similar. Sable is, like her brethren, looking to restore order to the world she has been tasked to protect. While others might try to prevent themselves from getting close, Sable is a bit too good-natured to even consider that. Never having a friend before, she'd likely try her best to get along with the local denizens of the realm she was tasked to protect, and perhaps even make some friends in the process. History When enough Order Energy gathers in one place in Stabilis Est Mundus, a Knight of Order is born. Knights of Order are pure manifestations of the concepts of stability, order and uniformity. Alignment and Structure given sentience. When Sable was born, before she was known under a name, she was already a very powerful Knight. All Knights are born completely mature physically, only requiring knowledge to acquired through the teaching centers at the headquarters of Ordo Autem Lux, or the OAL, so a naturally talented Knight is extremely valuable to them. During her training, she displayed amazing skill in combat, holding incredible power within herself. However, she failed in terms of personality. She was far too emotional and never was able to take her duties quite as seriously as her fellow Knights, much rather studying by her lonesome or constructing monoliths in the plains for fun. Because of this, her training lasted a bit longer than her brethren. While most Knights need to train for 1,000 years, Sable trained for 1,500. Regardless, she eventually was allowed to take her own path, often helping in the fight against the forces of Chaos. It was in these battles that she earned her name. Donning elegant, pitch-black armor and halo, the young Knight gained one of the highest kill counts in the history of the OAL. A staunch defender of the realm, who's fighting style was precise, collected and orderly, she quickly gained the admiration of her peers. Despite having been a troublesome student, she was now one of the most powerful and respected Knights of Order. It was due to this, and her efforts of fighting back the encroaching Chaos at the edge of the realm she was finally bestowed a name. At the age of 4300, she was given the identity of Sable the Black Aegis, after her armor and power. Due to gaining a name, Sable's power increased even more, as a named Knight is allowed to unlock their full power. Even more millenniums of fighting the unending war against Chaos passed, further adding to Sable's immense kill count. By the age of 9000, she had destroyed nearly 100,000,000 minions of Chaos, the most of any Knight in the past 100,000 years. Once she hit the nigh-unfathomable number of kills, however, she decided to hand the helm over to someone else. Her personal apprentice, Lumena, was given the task as she finally took off to venture to another world to give it Order. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Angels